Kazuo's Suitors And Siblings
by Anime'sBlueMonster
Summary: Male Kagome version of Kagome's Suitors And Siblings
1. Teen Titans: Starfire

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Teen Titans. There may be some OOC.

Chapter One: Starfire

Aqualad watched as Starfire tried to flirt with his brother Kazuo. He saw as she attempted to flirt with Kazuo, who was visiting from Japan. Even though he couldn't hear what was being said he assumed she was flirting with him because she was blushing a beet red and glancing at him before looking away when they made eye contact which was slightly different than how she was acting with him the last time they saw each other.

He glanced to his left when he heard someone laugh from beside him and saw the rest of the Titans standing next to him watching Starfire and Kazuo too.

"Would you look at that Starfire has a new crush," Cyborg said with a grin.

Robin grumbled to himself. "What's so special about him?" He glared at Kazuo as he crossed his arms over his chest angrily.

"Don't be mad because she likes someone new. You had your chance with her." Cyborg said looking at him.

"Dude, why's he making that face?" Beastboy asked Aqualad while looking at Kazuo who was making a confused face.

Aqualad thought about it before answering him. "Oh, it's because he doesn't understand English. I thought he would have learned English by now, but I guess he hadn't. Maybe one of us should go over to them and tell Starfire that." He said just now realizing that Kazuo hadn't said anything yet.

"I'm sure she'll realize it sooner or later," Raven said. She blushed softly as she looked at Aqualad.

"YO STARFIRE HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND ENGLISH!" Beastboy yelled at them.

Starfire and Kazuo both looked at him before Starfire looked at Kazuo and kissed him. She pulled back from the kiss and Kazuo looked at her shocked and confused. She just smiled and started to talk to him in Japanese.

Robin glared at Beastboy angrily while Cyborg and Beastboy snickered.


	2. Naruto: Hinata Hyuga

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. Check out my polls.

The poll Kagome finds out she's ... daughter will end on Friday.

Chapter Two: Hinata Hyūga

Five-year-old Kazuo Nara knocked on the Hyūga door while his twin brother Shikamaru stood a little bit behind him and to the side with Choji standing next to him eating chips. "Why do I have to be here with you?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at Kazuo.

"Because they like you," Kazuo said as if it was the simplest thing. "They don't like me."

"Why don't they like you?" Shikamaru asked.

"They say I'm a bad influence for Hinata," Kazuo said thinking about the pranks he does with Naruto sometimes.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Troublesome."

Kazuo chuckled before turning and facing him. "Lazy."

"And you're not? You're lazier than I am."

Kazuo snorted. "No one's lazier than you."

"Says the guy who's too lazy to sit up straight when playing Shoji."

"It takes forever for someone to win," Kazuo whined before huffing when he saw Shikamaru smirk at him.

"Okay, you're both lazy we get it. Big deal as far as I can tell all the men in the Nara family are." Choji shrugged when they both looked at him and continued to eat his chips.

Before either of them could reply they all looked at the door when they heard someone laugh softly.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kazuo asked Hinata who had her hand over her mouth.

Hinata blushed a little having been caught. "N-not th-that long." She stuttered.

"Are we going yet? I ran outta chips." Choji said.

"Yeah let's go, Naruto and Kiba are going to meet us there," Shikamaru said. They were going back to the Nara house to watch movies.

"Can we stop by the store on the way there?" Choji asked.

"We have snacks back at the house," Kazuo told him.

Kazuo smiled and walked beside Hinata as Choji and Shikamaru walked beside them.

~ During The Movie ~

"Look at how well you're future sister-in-law is getting along with your family," Choji smirked and whispered to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru lazily looked at Hinata who was helping his mom bring out more snacks. He smiled slightly to himself before looking back at the movie.

'She does she fit in perfectly here.' He thought.


	3. Inuyasha: Sango And Kikyo

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Check out my polls.

The poll Kagome finds out she's ... daughter will end on Friday.

Chapter Three: Sango And Kikyo

Sango got her book out of her locker before closing it and started to walk down the hallway on the way to her fourth period, which unfortunately for her was Spanish class.

It's not like she didn't like the class (let's be honest she didn't the only reason she took it was because Kazuo she knew Kazuo was taking it) it was just that she wasn't getting it.

She smiled and tried not to blush when she saw Kazuo wave at her from his locker. She waved back and tried to calm down when she saw him walk towards her.

"Hey, San ready for today's quiz?" Kazuo smiled and started walking next to her.

"If you mean if I'm ready to fail then yes, yes I am," Sango said with a sigh.

"You're not going to fail I'm sure you're going to pass." Kazuo tried to reassure her.

"Easy for you to say," Sango said looking up at him.

"How about I tutor you sometimes? Maybe today after school." Kazuo suggested.

"Today sounds great; I'll be there as long as you keep that brother of yours under control," Sango said.

"Miroku's not that bad; he just needs to keep his hands to himself. I've tried to help him, but so far nothing's worked." Kazuo shrugged.

Sango shook her head as they walked into the class. She glared at Kikyo, who was assigned to sit next to Kazuo when she sat down in her seat beside Miroku.

She watched as Kikyo flirted with Kazuo and surprisingly Kazuo was flirting back!

She was so happy when their teacher passed out the quiz because now there was no talking until everyone was finished with their quizzes, but there could be whispering. She smirked to herself thinking it was going to take Kikyo a while before she finished the quiz even though she knew it wasn't going to take Kazuo that long.

She looked at her quiz and mentally groaned when she saw that she knew none of the answers for the first page.

'Four more pages of this and an hour and a half to finish.' She thought with a sigh before starting to read through the questions.


	4. Dragon Ball Z: Female Goku Son

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Check out my polls. Any suggestions?

Next Chapters:

Elsa

Ino Yamanaka

Nico Robin

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck

Orihime Inoue

Female Miroku

Princess Jasmine

Robin

Female Inuyasha

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa

Pan Son

Snow White

Bulla Brief

Chapter Four: Female Goku Son And A Jealous Chichi

"Remind me again why I can't take a bath with Zuo?" Goku asked Chichi while Vegeta watched them.

"Becuase it's improper Goku-san," Chichi said starting to get irritated. They had been having this conversation ever since Goku and Kazuo finished sparing, and Chichi made Kazuo go and take a shower.

When Chichi noticed Goku going to follow Kazuo she stopped her and asked *cough* demanded *coughed* her where she was going. To which Goku nonchalantly replied that she was going with Zuo.

Now they were here, with Chichi yelling at Goku who was trying to think of a way around Chichi and join Kazuo, while his brother watched the whole thing amusedly.

'By the time I get away from her, he'll already be down bathing!' Goku thought sadly before she looked at Vegeta. She silently asked him for help and became even more depressed when he snickered and shook his head.

'Of course, he wouldn't help me! He's probably happy Chichi's keeping me away from Zuo.' She thought before she looked back at Chichi. When she heard Chichi say it was improper to take a bath with Kazuo, she tilted her head to the side confused.

"But we've bathed together before." She said causing Chichi to gap at her and blush bright red while Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her.

"Tell me Kakkarot how far have you and my Otōto gone?" Vegeta asked her.

"What do you mean by that?" Goku asked while looking at him confused.

"Let me simplify it, have you two mated?" Vegeta asked.

"Mated?" Chichi asked looking between the two.

"Ooooh, of course, we have," Goku told him.

"What does she mean by that?!" Chichi questioned turning to Vegeta for answers. "What does mated mean?!"

"It's what you humans call marriage but on a deeper connection," Vegeta told her and smirked when Chichi fainted.

"That wasn't nice Vegeta," Goku said helping Chichi up.

Vegeta just shrugged before walking inside to go and talk to Kazuo.


	5. Frozen: Elsa

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Check out my polls. Any suggestions?

Next Chapters:

Ino Yamanaka

Nico Robin

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck

Orihime Inoue

Female Miroku

Princess Jasmine

Robin

Female Inuyasha

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa

Pan Son

Snow White

Bulla Brief

Chapter Five: Elsa

Five-year-old Kazuo looked around at everything curiously and intrigued as he walked through the market being careful not to bump into anybody.

He was currently sightseeing while his father Kiyoshi, the lord of the North, talked to the queen and king of Arendelle. Even though he wondered what they were talking about, the way his father acted made him assume it was something important being in a semi-quiet room for so long quickly made him sleepy. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep until his father gently shook him awake. His father just chuckled when he jumped awake and told him to go and explore but not to go too far.

He was currently looking for presents for his little sister Kagome, who was at home with their pregnant mother. He could only hope it was going to be a boy, their mother, and their friends Sango and Miroku.

He thought that maybe if it were a boy, he would be able to control fire too.

Spending an hour looking for presents he finally found some and headed back to the palace. 'Hopefully, they finished talking or at least is just finishing talking about whatever it was they were talking about when I get back; I don't want to go back to sitting and listening to them talk some more. Maybe I should take a detour just in case?' He thought before thinking about it as he walked.

'If I go straight there, there's a chance I might miss having to sit and be bored but if I take a shortcut dad may lose trust in me and won't let me do anything without bodyguards babysitting me again.' He thought as he weighed the options.

In the end, he decided being allowed to go places without bodyguards was worth it more than sitting and listening to a boring conversation.

So he headed back to the palace where he will be informed that he was betrothed to none other than Princess Elsa. Who for some unknown reason to him, did not like him.


	6. Naruto: Ino Yamanaka

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. Check out my polls. Any suggestions on who to pair Kazuo with?

Chapter Six: Ino Yamanaka

Kazuo sat up and yawned as he stretched. He looked out his window and groaned. 'Why's school so early?' He thought to himself as he got out of bed. 'More importantly, why do I have to go to school. It's pretty much pointless I can learn what I learn there here at home.' He thought as he went to go and wake up his little twin brother Sasuke.

"Otouto, it's time to wake up." He called out as he knocked on the door. He heard Sasuke groan something and rolled his eyes. "Yes, you have to go to school. If I have to go, then you have to go too." He told him before he went to get ready for school knowing Sasuke would already be up and getting ready for school.

'I guess I have to make breakfast, again.' He thought to himself.

~ Later That Day ~

It was now lunch time, and Kazuo leaned back against his arms and relaxed against the tree branch, in the high tree he was currently in. He could hear his fan club down below looking for him but didn't bother to open his eyes.

He listened for a while more and smirked to himself when he heard them leave, well not all of them did.

Ino Yamanaka, the president of his fan club and best friends with Sakura Haruno who was the president of Sasuke's fan club, was currently making her way up the tree as best as she could.

"Kazuo-sama~," Ino said in a sing-song voice when she finally made it to the same branch as him. Even though she was nervous and tired from the climb, she was determined to stay confident in front of her Kazuo-sama.

"I brought you lunch." She said as she sat in front of him and blushed a little when he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I-I made your favorite, oden." She said and took out the food she had made for both of them. She blushed, even more, when he smiled that perfect smile of his at her.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's dig in."


	7. One Pieve: Nico Robin

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or One Piece. Check out my polls. Any suggestions on who to pair Kazuo with?

Chapter Seven: Nico Robin

"Do you have to go?" Robin asked Kazuo as she watched him pack up the rest of his clothes.

It has been a year and a half since they both had seen each other, with both of them busy with their crews. Robin was a part of Straw Hat Crew while he was a part of Whitebeard Pirates. With both crews hardly ever in the same place let alone the same area, it was hard for them to have quality time together.

So they would come together whenever to could and spend it together for however long they can. This time they had been staying together in a cabin in the woods for over a week now relaxing and catching up with everything.

"I have too." Kazuo frowned before walking over to her. "I'm going to miss you so much." He said as he kissed her forehead lovingly and held her close to him.

"If I could stay with you like this forever I wouldn't hesitate. May-maybe we shouldn't -." He was cut off by Robin grabbing his face and pulling him down and kissing him lovingly.

Robin pulled back and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Don't finish that sentence! Don't you ever say anything like that ever again!"

Kazuo leaned his forehead on hers as he gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "I'm sorry I even thought of that. We've made our relationship work so far we can keep making it work." He told her softly.

Robin nodded and smiled when he kissed her cheek softly. "I'll miss you." She said looking up at him.

"I'll miss you more." Kazuo smiled wide.

"I love you," Robin said smiling.

"I love you too," Kazuo said kissing her softly. "I'm sure they can wait a little longer for a couple of hours or so." He said picking her up causing her to giggle and carry her to the bed.


	8. Bleach: Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach. Check out my polls. Any suggestions on who to pair Kazuo with?

Chapter Eight: Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck

Nel was humming a tune softly to herself as she walked down the empty hallways in the castle to Kazuo's room, where she knew he was probably doing nothing as usual. If he wasn't there, then he was hanging out with Kagome or Starrk, who quickly became like a brother to Kagome and Kazuo, in their respective rooms. With Kagome, he was playful, while with Starrk he was relaxing and most likely taking a nap.

It has been a year since Aizen was defeated and it's peaceful and less dreary here ever since.

She was happy for that and that no one died thanks to Kazuo and his sister Kagome. Not many may say it or act like it but they were thankful they were here without them who knows what could have happened.

She smiled when she reached the door before opening it and walking inside. She saw that Kazuo was asleep on his bed and chuckled softly to herself. 'I knew it.' She thought as she walked to the edge of his bed. "Zuo wake up, Zuo~." She said in a singsong voice.

She smiled when she heard him mumble her name in his sleep and rolled over. She shook her before smirking when she thought of a way to wake him up.

"KAZUO!" She yelled as she jumped on him and giggled loudly when she heard a loud oomph. "Are you awake yet sleepyhead?" She asked looking at his face.

"I'm awake," Kazuo said while looking at her. "Is there a reason you woke me up or are you bored?"

"I'm bored," Nel said as she laid down on top of him.

"You could've just laid down and taken a nap with me," Kazuo said with a sigh as he sat up a little.

"Maybe later but let's do something else instead," Nel said before listing off things they could do together excitedly.

Kazuo smiled a little and listened to her. 'She's so cute when she gets excited.'


	9. Avengers: Natasha Romanoff

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Avengers. Check out my polls. Any suggestions on who to pair Kazuo with?

Chapter Nine: Natasha Romanoff

Kazuo watched and looked around boredly from his seat. He was currently in the middle of a busy room, sitting alone at a table while handcuffed and 'detained' in S.H.I.E.L.D even though he could have gotten free over an hour ago; he had no idea where they had taken his weapons.

'Banyru will be fine without me for a couple of hours.' He thought to himself as he stretched as best as he could. 'How long do they think they're going to keep me here? I haven't done anything wrong so, I may have killed an army or two, but that was self-defense.' He thought to himself regarding how his half-brother Wade Wilson had gotten him into trouble with the army and fled when the Avengers had come to investigate.

'I can't believe the coward left me behind.' He thought to himself as he got comfortable in his seat.

'I'm hungry as hell; I wonder if they have any good food around here.' He thought before he called out to someone who was walking by him.

"Do you have any food?" He asked them and watched as they were going to answer him when someone stopped them.

"You can go back to your station; I'll handle him." He heard Natasha say as she walked towards them before the woman he stopped went back to her station.

"It's good to see you again Nat." He grinned.

"Can't say the same," Natasha said sitting across from him. "Now, tell me everything I want to know."


	10. One Pieve: Nico Robin Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or One Piece. Check out my polls. Any suggestions on who to pair Kazuo with?

Chapter Ten: Nico Robin Part Two

Robin smiled softly as she watched Kazuo and his twin Ace reunite with her captain, their little brother Luffy from her seat at the table.

When everyone else left to do their own business, she decided to stay and see how they would interact with each other and she was happy she did.

She chuckled softly as she watches Luffy wrapped his arms around both of them in a bear hug as all three of them laughed and joked around together. It made her think about what her and Kazuo's future kids would look like if they ever had any.

Thinking back to the last time she had seen him she realized that it had been several months since she had seen Kazuo, but it has been years since all three of them has been in the same room together. She decided that she could wait to hug him after all they deserved this peaceful family moment.

She stood up and walked out of the room with a soft room knowing Kazuo would find her later.


	11. Bleach: Yoruichi Shihouin

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach. Check out my polls. Any suggestions on who to pair Kazuo with? I have two exams tomorrow, so unfortunately this chapter will be short.

Chapter Eleven: Yoruichi Shihouin

Kazuo watched amusedly as his younger brother Byakuya chased after Yoruichi trying to get his ribbon back.

They had been at it for over an hour, and it still didn't seem like Byakuya was close to getting his ribbon back or they were going to stop.

'He must enjoy their little chase. That's the only reason I can think of why he would constantly keep getting ribbons when he knows she's going to take them from him.' He thought as he continued to watch them.

He also wondered when Byakuya would notice that the ribbons he was using to hold his braid were the ones Yoruichi took from him.

He stood up from his spot in the shade underneath his usual tree. "I'm going to get something to drink! Want something?" He called out to them.

"Sure!" Yoruichi yelled as she dodged Byakuya. "Wait for me; I'll be there in a second!" She said and laughed when Byakuya glared hatefully at her.

"It's been fun, but I gotta go." She said before she flash stepped next to Kazuo and started to walk with him.

Byakuya watched them annoyed before he smiled a little.

'They love each other.' He thought amusedly before he slowly followed them inside.


	12. Dragon Ball Z: Goten Son

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. Check out my polls. Any suggestions on who to pair Kazuo with?

Chapter Twelve: Goten Son

The Z gang were spending the day on Kami's tower. Goten stared at Yamcha's little brother Kazuo who was sparing with his dad from his spot a couple of feet away from them. Not only did he not know Yamcha had a little brother the same age as him and Trunks, but he didn't think he could feel this way about anyone especially a guy!

He sat down and sighed and put his head on his hands trying to think of when this happened, who he could talk to about this, and what everyone was going to think when they found out.

'Maybe mom but who knows what she'll say. I could talk to dad, but he doesn't seem like the type to give me the advice I need. Gohan? He'll start blushing, and he'll tell mom. Videl? Maybe but I don't know where she is. Vegeta? Hell no. Trunks? He might not understand, seeing as how he's never had anyone he liked before. Bulma seems like the best person at this point after all dad did say she dated a girl once.' He thought as he got up and went to go and find her.

'I just hope she's by herself.' He thought as he looked around for her. He smiled wide when he found her but frowned when he saw that she was with his mom and Trunks.

He sighed and bit his lip as he walked over towards them. "Um, Bulma, can I talk to you... privately?" He asked her.

Bulma looked surprised before looking at Chichi and Trunks, who was looking just as surprised, before looking at Goten. "Sure." She said before walking with them to a different room.

Chichi and Trunks looked at each other before looking at the room Goten and Bulma walked into.

"I wonder what he wants to talk to her about," Chichi said. 'I wonder what it could be? Why couldn't he ask me? I'm his mom, not Bulma! If he needs anything, he should come to me!' She thought angrily.

Trunks shrugged. "It could be anything." 'Why did he lead mom towards a separate room? I mean I'm his best friend there's nothing he could say that would surprise me.' He thought.

Chichi and Trunks both looked at each other before walking over to the door planning to eavesdrop on their conversation.

~ With Goten And Bulma ~

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Bulma asked him curiously.

"I don't know if I am but I think I'm in love, and I have no idea what to do," Goten admitted with a blush.

"Awe, who's the lucky lady? Should I get your mom? Maybe you should be talking to her instead of me." Bulma asked him with a grin on her face.

"NO! Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. It's just that" Goten paused and looked down at his feet. "It's not a girl; it's Kazuo." He told her and waited anxiously for her response. Neither one of them heard the gasp from the other side of the door.

Bulma's eyes widened before they went back to normal and she looked at Goten with a soft smile on her face. She was going to reply when she heard mumbling coming from outside of the door.

Goten watched as Bulma walked over to the door and opened it. Chichi, Trunks, and Goku looked at her sheepishly before they all walked inside with Vegeta walking in behind them not caring that he was caught.

"How long have you been listening and where is Kazuo?" Goten asked. He hoped Kazuo didn't hear any of that.

"Your boyfriend isn't here if that's what you're asking," Vegeta told him.

"He's soaking in the hot springs," Goku told him and grinned when Goten blushed. 'If he's anything like me then I know what he's thinking about.' Goku thought.

"Why didn't you tell us you liked him?" Trunks asked him.

"I don't know." Goten shrugged. "I didn't think you would understand."

"Saiyans are typically bisexuals," Vegeta told them.

"Really?" Goten asked him surprised before looking at Trunks who shrugged obviously not knowing too.

"I thought I told that," Goku told him.

"You knew?" Goten asked him surprised.

"Of course I did. Did you think I wouldn't ask Vegeta about our heritage?"


	13. Inuyasha: Female Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Check out my polls. Any suggestions on who to pair Kazuo with?

Note: There will be more Kazuo stories in the future so far I have a total of 16 in mind but I don't know when I'll be able to do any of them so stayed tuned.

Chapter Thirteen: Female Sesshomaru

It was quiet as two adults sat together on a bench. One look at them would see that two were as different as day and night. The woman had pale skin, straight long silver hair, golden eyes, pointed ears and facial markings. She wore a silver spaghetti strap tank top, short black skirt, and white gladiator shoes. While the man had a tan, short spiky black hair, and ocean blue eyes. He wore a black tank top, khaki cargo shorts, and red converse.

As both adopted parents, once lovers watched their children play together from their places near the playground. Since it was sunny outside both of them had unknowingly decided, with a push from their siblings, to bring their children to the same park. From the parents perspective it was a little awkward seeing each other, but once they saw their child's excitement at seeing each other, they decided to be mature adults and stay.

Kazuo glanced at Setsuko, who was going between reading her book and keeping an eye on Rin before he looked back at the playground. It had been a couple of months since he had seen Setsuko and Rin, the last time he had seen them was when he was picking Shippo up from their home,

and at the same time, his little sister Kikyo dumped her half-brother Inuyasha for his rival Naraku.

Not that long after that happened, they decided to end their relationship when it became clear that their siblings could no longer be anywhere near each other without insulting each other. Neither of them wanted to expose their child to that type of toxic environment.

'Rin looks like she's been doing great but then again her mom is Setsuko I wouldn't expect anything less with her involved.' He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Setsuko sigh and closed her book.

He looked at her wondering if something was wrong with her or if she had simply gotten tired of reading her book. He watched as she set her book down beside her before she looked at him. "Have you been well?" Setsuko asked him.

Kazuo smiled knowing that was her way of asking how he's been. He turned his body towards her and rest his arm on the bench to get comfortable. "I've been great, what about you and Rin?" He asked her.

"I have been great as well and so has Rin. She has recently taken a liking to the violin and is excelling in her sessions." Setsuko told him with a small smile on her face. "... She has been asking about you recently, she has missed you, I have missed you as well." She admitted to him.

"I missed you too. Shippo asks about you everytime he mentions Rin, which seems like its almost every day now." Kazuo admitted too. "Do you think it was a good idea for us to stop seeing each other?" He asked her. "You remember why we had to stop." Setsuko reminded him.

"I know, I remember that we both decided to stop seeing each other because of Kikyo and Inuyasha, but maybe we could have found a way to make it work? Maybe we could have found a way to see each other without involving them?" Kazuo asked her as he reached for her hand and when he noticed that she wasn't pulling away from him, he gently held it. He smiled when she entwined their fingers.

"I don't think, no I know that would not have worked out for more than a couple of weeks. But, this time we can talk to our siblings and maybe we can try to have another relationship." Setsuko told him before she leaned forward and softly kissed his cheek before she kissed his lips lovingly. Neither of them noticing that Rin and Shippo were watching them smiling.


	14. Dragon Ball Z: Goten Son Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Dragonball Z. Check out my polls. Any suggestions on who to pair Kazuo with?

Will the next chapter be?

A: Koga

B: Ichigo Kurosaki

C: Naruto Uzumaki

D: Yusuke Uremeshi

Story Idea or a chapter to Kazuo's Suitors And Siblings:

Kazuo paired with Tony DiNozzo from NCIS. If it is another chapter to this story, I'll need to figure out who he will be siblings with. Although if it is a story I can not decide on whether or not I want him there as Tim's best friend, as Jethro's son, or it just so happens to be both. I do have the plot for a chapter and a story, but I don't know if I should do both or only one.

Chapter Fourteen: Goten Son Part Two

Goten was currently relaxing in a secluded area in the woods away from everyone else. It has been one week since he had the talk with Bulma, his mom, his dad, Vegeta, and Trunks. Even though almost nothing has changed, he was still hanging out with Kazuo as if nothing's changed. There were a lot of differences now that he noticed.

For instance, now that Trunks knew about his crush on Kazuo he was continually making excuses so that the two could be alone together! Which he understood as him trying to help but it wasn't helping at all! Sometimes when Trunks would leave he would want to confess but he somehow messes up and ends up blushing and flying away leaving a very confused Kazuo.

His mom was the opposite whenever she would see that they were alone together, that was usually around the time he would manage to get the courage to confess to Kazuo, she would either come in and stay with them until Kazuo left or until she had to leave to go somewhere or do something but those times were rare.

Another thing was he was now having ... dreams about Kazuo. Not nightmares or regular dreams but the type of dreams that made him need a cold shower when he woke up. Which, was something he was nothing going to talk to Bulma about especially after how successful their first talk went. He damn sure couldn't talk to his mom or dad. Trunks wouldn't help he'd probably just buy him condoms and give it to him with a sly grin. Vegeta wasn't even an option.

Neither was Yamcha, how was he supposed to bring that up? 'Hey I'm in love with your brother and have been having dreams about him I need advice.' Snorting at the thought, he laid back and stared at the sky. 'Maybe I can avoid him for a while, just until I've either figured out about these dreams or they stop ... whichever comes first. Hopefully, it's the latter.' He thought before he closed his eyes and allowed his body to relax.

~ Weeks Later ~

Kazuo was angry, no angry was an understatement, he was downright pissed. It had been four weeks since Goten began to avoid him. First, it was nothing too serious Goten would leave whenever he would come by for a friendly spar, something he didn't think anything of but assumed he was just busy.

Next, he would make excuses to get out of conversations. He would say things like he had somewhere else to be, he promised someone he'd help them with something, he had to be home at a certain time, anything like that he used as an excuse. Which again he didn't think anything of because he knew Goten had a life of his own.

Another thing he would do was getting Trunks to relay messages to him. Whenever he'd see Trunks, Trunks would always say the same thing that he had just missed Goten, but he wanted to tell him something. After days of that, he became sick of having a conversation with Goten through Trunks.

The last thing is what made him think this has gone on long enough. The last time he had seen Goten which was two days ago and even if they were fifteen feet apart, he could see the longing, hopelessness and the love in his eyes but before he could say anything Goten left.

So now here he was tracking Goten down for the last hour and a half. Looking to his left he smirked. 'Found him!'


	15. Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. Any suggestions on who to pair Kazuo with?

Will the next chapter be?

A: Koga

B: Ichigo Kurosaki

C: Naruto Uzumaki: 1

D: Yusuke Uremeshi

Chapter Fifteen: Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto sighed inaudibly as he stared longingly at his crush Kazuo Inuzuka from his seat. Kazuo is Kiba Inuzuka's older fraternal twin brother. He had tanned skin, long untamed spiky black hair, cobalt blue eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and his clan red fang markings on his cheeks. He wore an olive green jacket, black pants, and charcoal grey sandals.

Naruto couldn't see where his ninja headband was but if he had to guess he'd say it was on Kazuo's neck. He watched as Kazuo yawned loudly before going back to talking to Sango Tajiya, who Naruto hated to admit; would make a great girlfriend for Kazuo. She was gorgeous, smart, and powerful. She was perfect! She had fair skin, long dark brown hair that was in a high ponytail, and dark grey eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved dark pink qipao-style blouse with black trimmings and yellow fastening buttons, black pants, and black sandals. Her ninja headband was around her forehead.

Placing his head in the palms of his hands he thought about how close they were and how often they were seen together, a small part of him thought they were dating, but the rest of him hoped they were just friends.

Feeling someone look at him he moved his eyes to Kazuo's right and saw the four ninjas who were determined to keep him away from Kazuo; Kiba, Akamaru, and Kazuo's ninken partner's Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glaring at him or in the ninkens' case baring their teeth threateningly at him. Well, Sesshomaru was giving him a look that made him uneasy.

He remembered Kazuo and Kiba saying that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were twins, with Sesshomaru being the oldest. They both had white fur and gold eyes, and the difference between them both is that not only is Inuyasha slightly smaller than Sesshomaru but his fur is wild and untamed just like Kazuo's hair.

Looking at the front of the class he noticed Iruka-sensei standing in front of the class reading out teams. 'How long has he been there?' he wondered.

"Team five is Miroku Houshi, Kikyo Miko, and Inuyasha Takahashi," Iruka announced. 'Miroku Houshi? Isn't he that pervert that gropes girls asses and asks them to bear his child?'

"Team 6is Kazuo Inuzuka, Sango Tajiya, and Bankotsu Tanka."Iruka announced. Naruto mentally screamed in his head. 'THEY'RE ON THE SAME TEAM! They're gonna spend EVEN MORE time together! Fall in love! Get married and have kids! What else could happen?!' He thought miserably.

"Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka announced before continuing on with the rest of the teams but Naruto had stopped paying attention. 'ARE YOU SHITTING ME?! This is just great! Not only are they on the same team together but I'm stuck with the teme and the banshee, who for some weird reason Kazuo thinks he has a crush on!'


	16. FMAB and The Walking Dead: Edward Elric

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, and The Walking Dead. Any suggestions on who to pair Kazuo with?

Chapter Sixteen: Edward Elric

On a dark and semi-peaceful night, the only thing that could be heard was the few zombies that were walking down the street. The streets were filled with empty cars that had been abandoned at the beginning of the outbreak, the houses were now abandoned, all except for one.

In this house was a twelve-year-old human girl named Sophia Peletier and a homunculus named Kazuo who was known as Empathy until he was given the name Kazuo by a little girl he met one day named Kaede. Unlike the rest of the homunculus Kazuo was not born from one of the seven deadly sins due to father not wanting to have what he called the imperfections of humans, but instead, he was "born" because of father's hatred of feeling anything other than nothing for others.

Kazuo had long thick raven black hair that reached his midback it was currently in a low ponytail, ocean blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He was wearing a tight black tank top, black cargo pants, black combat boots and his homunculi marking was on his right peck. He had powers like the other homunculus, and like Envy, he is able to transform into someone else or any animal he wanted although he chose not to, he had started to for Sophia.

Kazuo was currently looking out of the window of the home he was staying in for the night. He thought about life before the outbreak started with his brother Greed, his boyfriend Edward Elric, and his best friend Alphonse Elric who he was trying to find. They had gotten separated a week after the outbreak, and he could only hope they were still alive and okay, well he hoped Ed and Al were. He knew Greed would be fine.

Even though he was lonely at first it wasn't so bad anymore since he wasn't alone anymore, he glanced down at Sophia who was asleep snuggled under the covers of the master bedroom. He had found her three days ago while she was hiding from some zombies which she called walkers in the woods.

At first, he had assumed she was a stray animal wandering around until he saw he slip backward and fall. He still doesn't understand why he didn't hesitate to jump in between her and the walker especially since the zombie bit him and he was forced to tell her what he was when she watched his wound heal as if nothing happened.

After that, she refused to leave his side, and now he was helping her find her group while also looking for Greed, Ed, Al, and hell maybe even Winry, Lan Fan, Mei, Xiao-Mei, Roy, Maes, and Riza but he could do without seeing Father, Scar, Wrath, Envy, Pride, Sloth who he was sure was now asleep somewhere and maybe Lust. He smiled a little as he imagined Roy playfully flirting with him with Ed getting angry and jealous about it while Al tried to calm him down.

Sighing sadly he closed his eyes and fell into a light dreamless sleep.


End file.
